


Miracle

by CharmedTeenWolfCaskett



Category: Heartland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amy is like Georgie, F/M, a foster child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedTeenWolfCaskett/pseuds/CharmedTeenWolfCaskett
Summary: AU. Amy is a foster child from Vancouver. She arrives at Heartland and meets Ty. She also discovers that she has a special connection to the horses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland

A shuttle pulled into the Hudson bus drop off. A woman with blonde hair got off and looked around. She started to walk and noticed Maggie’s diner and she went towards it. She entered the store and went up to the front and sat down. A girl working at the counter came up to her and started to chat.

“Hi, Welcome to Maggie’s. What can I get you?”

“Do you have a menu?”

“Yes,” She gives her a menu, “My name is Soraya and I will be your server.”

“I’m Amy.”

Amy orders from the menu and is eating her lunch when an older gentleman comes into the store and sits near Amy. He starts to order from Soraya.

“Soraya, I need to order some more feed and I will take a cup of coffee please.”

“Sure thing Jack.” Soraya says before going to the other side of the store to get the feed.

Amy looks over and she is curious about what he does for a living. Jack sees her looking and smiles at her. She smiles back before looking back at her food. Jack is looking at her curiously as well because he has never seen her around before.

Soraya comes back over and hands Jack the receipt he needs and then fills up his coffee cup. Jack thanks her and then turns to Amy.

“Hello there, I’m Jack Bartlett, I don’t think we have met before.”

“Amy, and no we haven’t. I just moved out here.”

“Really, any particular reason why?”

Amy shrugged, “Just needed a change of scenery.”

Jack nods at that.

Amy finishes her lunch and then gets up to pay. She puts the money on the counter and then turns to Jack, “It was nice to meet you.”

“Same here.” Jack says as he shakes her hand.

Amy leaves and starts walking one way, Jack is still sitting at the counter looking at where Amy was, wondering about her story.

Amy gets a hotel room before getting her computer out and researching Hudson. She is at that for a couple of hours before leaving to go get dinner.

She enters Maggie’s again and notices that Soraya is there talking to blonde girl. She walks up to the counter and says hi to Soraya before grabbing a menu.

The blonde looks over at her curiously before walking over to her.

“Hi. I’m Ashley.”

“Amy.” They shake hands.

Amy orders her food and then listens to Soraya and Ashley’s conversation.

“My mom is driving me crazy!”

“Why now.”

“She wants me to come back home so she is interrupting everything that I am doing and she keeps coming over my and Caleb’s trailer to talk.”

Amy is wondering who Caleb is, but feels like it would be rude to ask.

The doors open and another blonde comes through the door. “Ashley come on we have to get going if we aren’t going to be late for your show.”

Ashley sighs before saying goodbye to Soraya and leaving with what Amy thinks is her mother.

Soraya comes over to Amy and pours her some coffee. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. I assume that was the mother?”

“Yep, Val Stanton.”

Amy nods, but has no idea who that is. “And who is Caleb?”

“Caleb is a ranch-hand at Heartland and a rodeo cowboy. He has this trailer and he is letting Ashley bunk with him because she was tired of her mother.”

Amy hums at that before paying for her dinner and saying goodbye. She leaves and heads back to her hotel room for some sleep.

The next day Amy comes into Maggie’s to find Soraya working again. “Do you work here all the time?” Amy wonders.

Soraya laughs, “No, but my mom is Maggie and she owns the diner.”

Amy nods at that before looking at the menu and ordering something for breakfast.

She just gets her food when Jack and a brunette come in talking.

“Grandpa, you just need to hire one more person. Your arthritis is too bad in the winter for you to do all the work alone while Caleb is at the rodeo.” She sounds exasperated with him. Amy is smiling at the conversation that she can overhear. Soraya is shaking her head.

“Oh Lou leave it alone for now.” Lou comes over and talks to Maggie for a minute ordering some feed and other things.

Jack looks over and sees Amy. “Well, hello there.”

Amy nods at him, “Hey Jack.” Lou looks over and notices that Jack is talking to a blonde girl and she is curious.

Lou comes and sits next to her grandfather. She looks over at the girl and introduces herself. “Hi. I’m Lou Fleming.”

Amy shakes her hand, “Amy.”

“Where you staying Amy?” Jack asks.

“Oh I’m staying in the hotel, until I can find a job.”

“What kind of work are you looking for.” Lou asks.

“Anything, I don’t have a specific skillset and I just need a paycheck.”

Jack looks on curiously before mulling it over, “Have you ever been around horses?”

Amy looks curious, “Uh not really. I mean I am from Vancouver and so there weren’t that many horses available there.”

“Would you like a job as a ranch-hand?”

Lou looks at her grandfather in shock that he just offered the job to her like that.

“Sure, I’ll do anything.” Amy is grateful for the opportunity.

“Alright then. Tomorrow first thing come here and I will take you to Heartland and show you around.”

“Got it.”

Lou and Jack leave and pick up the feed from the other side of the diner.

Ty, Caleb, and Mallory are sitting inside eating when they hear Lou complaining about something.

“You don’t know anything about her and you decided to just hire her right then and there!”

“You were the one who wanted me to find someone for the winter and I have.”

They enter the house and notice that everyone is listening to them.

“Who are you guys talking about?” Caleb asked.

“Oh just some random girl that grandpa hired after knowing her for a day!”

Ty and Mallory raise their eyebrows.

“Whose the girl?” Ty asked.

“Her name is Amy and she just moved here from Vancouver.” Jack explained.

“Has she ever been around horses?” Mallory asks skeptical.

“She says no, but she needs the job and with Ty going to vet school and Caleb in the rodeo we needed the help.” Jack explains, “that is the end of this discussion, I already hired her and she will be here tomorrow, so be on your best behavior.”

Ty just shrugs since he won’t be here in the morning and doesn’t really need to worry about it right away. Caleb is shocked that someone else is hired and Mallory is suspicious of this new person and is wondering what she is like.


	2. Chapter 2

  
The next morning Amy is at Maggie’s eating breakfast when Jack arrives.

“Amy, you are on time.” Jack says this with a hint of surprise in his voice. Amy raises an eyebrow at that. “Sorry, it’s just that Caleb, the other ranch-hand, is hardly ever on time.”

“Well got to make a good first impression right?” Amy says nervously. “Now is this okay to wear to a ranch or do I need to change into something different.”

Jack looks over Amy who is wearing jeans a plaid button-up shirt and boots. “No, what you’re wearing is perfect for a ranch. Are you ready to go?”

Amy nods and pays for her breakfast before following Jack to his truck.

They are driving when Amy turns to look at Jack, “So what can I expect in this job?”

“You’ll have to learn to be around horses, you have to muck out their stalls and give them food and water. Everything else you can learn from either Ty or Caleb.”

“Ty?”

“He was my old ranch-hand when he decided to become a vet and now he just visits and helps out when Caleb is not around.”

Amy nods before looking out the window, “This place is amazing, Vancouver is nothing compared to this place.”

“I completely agree with you which is why I hardly leave to go anywhere.” Jack smiles at that.

“Is there any way that I could learn to ride a horse? It sounds really interesting.” Amy asks Jack.

He chuckles before nodding his head. “Sure, we’ll get you some help. It will most likely be from Mallory.”

“Who is Mallory.”

“She is a super talkative kid who is our unofficial riding teacher.”

“Gotcha.” Amy nods as Jack pulls into the Heartland road and Amy looks around amazed at what it looks like.

They reach the end of the driveway where Lou is waiting on the porch with Mallory. Jack and Amy exit the truck and walk over to Lou.

“You remember Lou and this is Mallory, Mallory this is Amy.”

Mallory shakes Amy’s hand still suspicious of her.

“Hi, Mallory. You are the one who is going to teach me to ride a horse right?”

“Yes is that a problem.”

“Nope. I mean you know more than me right?”

Mallory is starting to like Amy and smiles at her. Lou is still uncomfortable with this idea, but doesn’t say anything.

“Alright let’s go check where you will be living.”

“I get to live here?!” Amy asks amazed as they leave for the barn.

Jack chuckles, “Yes, but it is not as glamorous as you may think because you will be living in the loft above the barn.”

“Hey anywhere beats that hotel I am in right now.”

They arrive at the barn and see Caleb throwing hay into the stalls. “Caleb this is Amy, Amy this is Caleb.”

Amy waves to Caleb and e waves back before she follows Jack up the stairs and into the loft. She looks around excitedly. “This is great!” She stops right in front of Jack before asking, “Can I hug you?” Jack chuckles before nodding his head. She rushes into his arms saying thank you over and over.

“Alright enough of that. Now, I will show you the ropes and we all eat dinner together inside so that is something you will have to get used to.” Jack says.

They get started with showing her how to muck the stalls and all the other things that a ranch-hand needs to learn.

“After you learn to ride, there will be even more responsibility for you, but until then this will have to do.” Amy is nodding along to all of this.

“Then I will leave you to it and later you will eat dinner with us and meet Ty.” Jack says before leaving, allowing Amy to start working.

Caleb comes up to her, “I’m Caleb the rodeo cowboy.”

“I know.”

“Really? How?”

“Jack told me.”

“Oh.”

Amy smiles at him before she starts to work again. Caleb stands there for a few seconds before walking away after some awkward seconds.

It is dinner time and Amy comes through the door wondering how this will work. She gets inside to see the kitchen and the dining area in the room on the other side. She steps into the kitchen, “Can I help with anything?” Lou looks up from where she is still cooking something. “No, that is okay, just go into that room and have a look around.” Amy smiles at her before doing just that.

She is looking around at the fireplace and the living room. She finds some pictures and looks at those. She finds a picture of a young woman with a horse smiling. Jack speaks up from behind her, “That was my daughter Marion.” Amy jumps and puts the photo back down, “I’m sorry Jack, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” Jack responds. Lou yells that dinner is ready just as the door opens again and Ty comes through. “Hey Lou.”

“Ty, you were almost late again.” Lou scolds as she takes the food to the table and Ty follows her. He stops for a second when he sees Amy, but continues into the room and sits down. Jack introduces them to each other. They shake hands before sitting down and getting ready for dinner.

“So, Amy, where are you from.” Lou asks.

“I don’t know where I am originally from, but I was raised in Vancouver before I decided on a change of scenery and landed here.”

“What do you mean that you don’t know where you are from originally?” Mallory asks.

Amy shifts in her seat for a minute. “Uh- I never knew my birth parents, I was raised in the foster system until a nice family took me in and adopted me.”

There was silence for a minute before they moved on to talk about other things.

“So, Jack what time do I have to wake up tomorrow before work.”

“It will be early like 6 maybe.”

“Alright then.”

There was dessert before Amy decided to ask Ty about himself.

“So Ty I hear you are in vet school.”

Ty nodded his head. “What made you decide on that kind of career?”

“When I got here, I knew next to nothing about horses or other animals, but Scott Cardinal, the vet here, made it interesting and I thought it was the right move for me.”

Amy nods and smiles at that. “That’s great, not many people know where they want to end up.”

They smile at each other before Amy clears her throat and gets up. “I’ll just take my dishes to the sink before I go to bed.” Lou and Jack smile at her before agreeing with that.

Amy retires to her room in the loft after doing night checks, before she goes to the window area and sees Ty get in his truck and leave. She closes the door and flops onto her bed with a sigh. She shakes her head, ‘stay away from the cute vet student’ before she gets up and gets ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Amy wakes up the next day early before getting ready and she headed to the house for some breakfast. She meets Jack in the house before getting some food read to cook.

“You can cook?” Lou asks as she enters the kitchen. Amy laughs, “Somewhat, I needed to learn when the foster parents that weren’t so nice wouldn’t do much in the way of food.”

There was some more silence in that moment before Amy asks a question. “So what kind of horses are here at Heartland?”

“Well, my daughter Marion used to help rescue and damaged horses, so that is some of what we do even though we aren’t sure how to go about it now that Marion is gone. She was the only one that could get a horse and how to help it.”

“That sounds like some amazing work, I can’t wait to see it for myself.”

“You will see some of it later today, Ty is working at the clinic with Scott and mentioned that he is bringing over a horse with behavioral problems and he wants us to take a look at the horse.”

“Alright. Well while I wait I better get to work.” Amy finished her breakfast before nodding to them and leaving. Lou looks after her with a curious look on her face.

“She is an interesting girl.” Lou comments before getting up and getting ready. Jack just shakes his head.

Amy is doing her daily chores before she notices an office in the back of the barn and curiosity gets the better of her. She notices a whole bunch of herbs and other interesting things. She looks at the pictures on the wall and guesses that this used to be Marion’s office. She notices that there are a few journals on a bookshelf and looks through it noticing that the books are more about the horses and the problems that are with them as well as some solutions or remedies that could be helpful.

She puts the journal back in its place deciding that she would read more at night before going back to work. She is filling one of the water troughs when she notices a truck coming with a trailer hooked up to it. They stop at the house where Ty and another guy get out of the truck. Ty looks over and sees Amy before waving at her. Amy waves back before going back to work.

Scott looks over to where Ty waved and noticed a girl. “Who’s the girl?”

“Huh, oh that’s Amy, Jack just hired her as the new ranch-hand.”

Scott hums before heading inside to get Jack. He comes back out and explains the situation to Jack as he goes. “This is Prince. He is not letting anyone near him. There are no physical problems with him and he needs to be re-homed.”Jack nods his head, “We’ll be happy to take a look at him for you.”

Amy is watching from a distance knowing that she shouldn’t get to close because she doesn’t know what is wrong with the horse. She waits for Ty to get him into the round pen before climbing the wooden fence and asking about the horse. Ty tells her about the horse and what Scott told Jack.

“Okay Jack he is ready.”

“Ready for what?” Amy asks interested.

“In something called the join-up. We get the horse to go in circles and then when we think that the horse trusts us, we stop and turn away to see if the horse will come to us and that is a join up.”

Amy nods her head.

Ty and Jack get started on the horse, but the horse doesn’t seem to want to play along. Ty though has to leave so Jack decides to end it for the day. He puts him into a stall and lets Amy get to work.

At dinner Amy was wondering about something, “What is re-homing exactly?”

“We fix the horse and then we find people who want to buy a horse and try to sell the horse.”

“What happens when you can’t fix the horse.”

“We try to keep the horse as long as we can so that we can continue to work with them, but if the owners don’t like that they are either put down or sold to meat trucks.”

Amy is shocked at what would happen if they weren’t able to fix a horse.

After dinner, Amy sneaked downstairs and into Marion’s office, she takes one of the journals before going back up to the loft to read it. She was reading for a couple of hours before she decided that she needed to sleep if she was going to be of any use tomorrow.

The next morning Ty has the day off so he comes over earlier than usual so that he can help Jack with Prince. He opens the door to the house to find Amy cooking breakfast again. He looks on in confusion for a second before smiling at her and sitting down at the table.

“Do you want some breakfast?” Amy asks him.

“Sure.”

“So are you working with Prince again today.”

“Yep. As soon as Jack is ready we are going to get started.”

“Cool, maybe I can watch some more after I finish my chores.”

“Yeah maybe.”

They are smiling at each other across the table as they eat breakfast. Jack comes in and sees them smiling at each other before he walks into the kitchen and grabs some coffee.

“Hey Jack if I finish my chores earlier can I watch you and Ty work with Prince.”

Jack looks at her and she gives him some puppy dog eyes, he sighs before nodding his head. She smiles and jumps up before running out the door to get started on her chores. Ty and Jack look at each other before laughing.

She is able to finish her chores earlier than usual which allows her to watch Ty make the horse go around and around. Caleb arrives and after he gets out of his truck goes to sit next to Amy on the wooden posts. He tries to flirt with her again, but she is oblivious, she is just answering his questions while watching Ty and Jack. Ty looks over and smothers a laugh at Caleb’s massive failure and the look on his face. Jack looks over as well and notices that Caleb is finally there.

“Caleb, where have you been!”

“Uh in my trailer?” He says making it sound like a question.

“Well now that you are here you should get started on your work, shouldn’t you?”

“Yes sir.” Caleb jumps down and heads into the barn.

Jack and Ty continue for a few more hours before they stop and let Prince out into the field with the other horses. “That’s enough for today, he isn’t going to trust us today.”

Mallory arrives at Heartland and comes looking for Amy.

“Amy, you ready for your riding lesson.”

“Sure, if it is okay with Jack.” Sh asks as she looks at Jack who nods his head.

“Alright which horse will I be riding on?”

“It will be my horse Copper. He is reliable and stable, he won’t freak out or anything.”

“Good to know. Alright where do we start?”

Mallory starts her off by teaching her how to saddle the horse, when they are able to get that done well Mallory has Amy get up on the horse. They are in the round pen where Mallory is directing Amy and telling her what she needs to do. Amy seems to be a natural at being able to ride a horse.

At dinner Jack asks about the riding lesson. “I don’t know how well it went, you would have to ask Mallory.”

They all look at Mallory who says that she is basically a natural. Jack looks impressed. After dinner Amy is back in the loft reading the rest of the first journal. She is learning more and more about horses and how to help them. She wants to try and help Prince, but she is going to need more riding lessons. Amy sneaks back down into the office and puts the journal back before she grabs a different one.


	4. Chapter 4

  
The next morning Amy wakes up and hides the journal before getting up and heading to the house. Lou is making breakfast this time and it gives them a chance to get to know one another.

“So Lou what do you do around here?”

“I own the Dude ranch down the road.”

“Cool.”

Lou smiles at her before turning back to the stove. Jack walks in and gets Amy ready for the chores.

Mallory arrives and after her chores Amy goes for another riding lesson. She is getting better and better at riding. When she gets back from the riding lesson she notices that Prince is still in the field away from any of the other horses. Amy goes to the fence and just stands there looking at the horse. Prince notices this and warily watches her. When she makes no move to come near him, he relaxes.

Ty and Jack arrive at the field and notice the staring match between Amy and Prince. Ty looks to Jack in confusion, but Jack just shrugs before walking forward. Prince notices this and bolts. Amy looks around and notices Ty and Jack behind her. She smiles sheepishly at Jack who just shakes his head and pats her shoulder.

Ty was still confused, but tried to ignore it and went to collect Prince for his time in the round pen. Amy went back to work while Jack and Ty tried again to get Prince to join-up. They don’t get it again and they put him in a stall this time. Ty leaves for work and Jack goes to work somewhere else for the time being.

Amy is in the barn filling buckets with oats. She gets to Prince’s stall where she cautiously approaches the stall. “It’s okay boy, I’m not going to hurt you. Just getting you some food.”  
She slowly takes the bucket out of the stall.

She fills it up before slowly taking it back to the stall. She whispers soothingly while doing so. Prince is just watching her. She puts the bucket on the hook before slowly backing away. Prince creeps forward and starts to eat. Amy smiles at that.

Amy is up late again reading another journal. She is absorbing all the information like a sponge. When she wakes up again she realizes that she slept a little later than normal. She hears a creak in the barn and hides the journal under the bed. She gets up when there is a knock on her door and then the door opens.

Ty who opened the door notices that Amy is still in her pajamas and he turns away really fast. She raises an eyebrow before looking down and noticing that she is only wearing shorts and a tank top. She wraps a blanket around herself letting Ty know that he can turn around.

Ty is blushing a little before he decides to ignore the situation and asks if she is coming to breakfast. She nods her head. He leaves and she sits on the bed before getting up and closing the door and changing. When she gets to the house she sees Jack there.

“Sorry Jack, I had a hard time getting to sleep last night so I must have slept in a little.”

“That’s okay.”

Amy eats her breakfast and then goes to do her chores. She is getting oats for the horses again when she reaches Prince’s stall again. He is still watching her silently, but isn’t making a move. Ty and Jack are heading to get Prince when they hear Amy softly talking. They walk quietly to the barn door before noticing that Amy is grabbing the bucket from Prince’s stall. She backs away slowly before she fills the bucket with food.

She then goes back slowly to the stall. When she gets closer to the stall Prince shuffles once, Ty goes to move closer to get Amy out of the way when Jack stops him and holds a hand up, telling him to wait. Amy starts softly talking to the horse before getting the bucket into the stall. She backs away and Prince shuffles forward and starts to eat.

Ty looks at Jack who is looking at Amy in amazement. Amy then turns to work with the other horses not even noticing that Ty and Jack were watching her. They head inside the barn and get closer to Prince who starts to weave. They get him in the round pen with some difficultly. They try to get him to join-up while Amy is on another riding lesson, that is one of her last riding lessons since she is passing with flying colors.

When she gets back Jack has Ty put the horse into the field with the other horses. Ty is confused, but follows Jack’s lead. “We are going to see what Amy can do with this horse. So far she is the only one that can get close to him.”

They head to a different part of the ranch to work on something. Amy finishes all of her chores before she goes looking for Prince. She finds him in the field. This time she climbs over the fence and sits down in the grass where Prince can see her. Jack and Ty notice that Amy is sitting in the field locked in another staring contest with Prince.

“What exactly is she doing?” Ty asks.

“She is waiting for Prince to come to her instead of what we do which is the quicker way to get the trust, but since that isn’t working, I say we give this a shot.”

They watch for a little while longer before they see Prince move towards Amy. Amy notices that Prince is moving towards her and puts her hand out. Ty and Jack watch amazed as Prince comes closer and closer to Amy before he arrives next to Amy and lets her pet him.

At dinner, Mallory is talking about Amy and her natural talent at riding. Amy is just smiling and modestly replying that she is okay at it. Jack looks over at Amy before deciding something.

“Amy how would you like to try the join-up with Prince tomorrow?”

Amy looks surprised, “Really?”

Jack nods his head. Amy smiles excitedly.

In the loft Amy is reading another journal and is learning even more about horses. She is learning about join-ups and how they can work. She finally goes to sleep with a smile on her face in preparation for tomorrow.

The next morning, Amy comes to the house and makes breakfast again. She eats her before heading out to do her chores. She is talking with Prince softly as she gets his bucket again. “I will be doing the join-up with you today boy. I hope you behave.”

She fills up his bucket and puts it back without having to be so slow. She smiles at the progress that Prince is making with her.

When she finishes her chores she and Jack get Prince into the round pen. Jack is instructing her on how she is supposed to do it when she gets started already. Jack sits on the outside of the pen and watches as Amy does it naturally without Jack telling her what to do. She is going around with him when she notices the tells that the horse is showing.

She stops and turns around. Jack stands up straight wondering how she knew what to look for. Prince stops and turns towards Amy before walking up to her. Amy laughs and pets him while telling him what a good boy he is. Jack smiles and shakes his head in astonishment at how fast that horse started to trust her.


End file.
